1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display including a backlight unit and receiving member having a reinforced mold frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have the advantages of small size, light weight, and larger screen compared to cathode ray tube displays and are used in laptop computers, monitors for desktop computers, large display devices, and mobile communication devices. The liquid crystal display device displays desired images by controlling the quantity of transmitted light according to image signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form on the crystal display panel. A driving circuit unit and a backlight unit provide light to the liquid crystal display panel. Parts may be mounted on a module of the liquid crystal display in order to ensure slimness of the liquid crystal display. To mount the parts on the module, a portion of the mold frame on which the parts are to be mounted should be removed.
However, if a portion of the mold frame is removed to establish an area on which the parts can be mounted, the mold frame may be less resistant to impact and the mold frame, liquid crystal display panel or circuit components may be damaged.